


Sunshine

by potatooneandtwo



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: A gift for a friend, Alternate Universe - High School, Cliche, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, but who doesn't love cliche, hints of feelings, like legit haha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:00:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21859465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potatooneandtwo/pseuds/potatooneandtwo
Summary: Not all broken souls had lost their smiles, they just often forget they can still.Or where in Younghyun just wanted to know if the ghost can really play piano but what he got was so much more than a chilly presence.
Relationships: Kang Younghyun | Young K/Kim Wonpil
Comments: 6
Kudos: 71





	Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> my friend and i were in soft-for-youngk-hours for weeks now and since we're always soft for wonpil...why not? haha anyways its my first time writing using day6 as main characters and maybe i'll write more someday (when i'm not attached anymore to my other fic TT)
> 
> in the meantime, i hope you'll be able to enjoy this!!!
> 
> Happy Young K Day!!! Shine brighter ♥  
> Let's try our best to stay happy and healthy!

The recent rumor of the haunted piano in one of the practice rooms in the music department, the one where in it plays such sad tunes just a few minutes after classes, is just that, _a baseless rumor_ borne from bored and half-dead highschool students who simply wants to be entertained with their lives because obviously the school is doing an awful job at that. Therefore, no one really bothers to investigate after unsuccessful tries for the past months.

Not Kang Younghyun though.

See, Younghyun is nosy to the core, if he wasn’t then he would be bored out of his mind (despite the countless activities he signed himself on) and that would be just sad wouldn’t it? So it’s a no brainer that Younghyun took the opportunity of being dismissed early to stake out near the rumoured practice room.

No brainer for his friend at least.

**[15:15] Don**

Hyung come down already

You know the rules bcs you made them as council member

So be a good boy and follow

Younghyun snorted from his crouched position behind the bend towards the very last room at the empty hall, silently rolling his eyes at his worrywart friend. Of course he knows the school rules. He wrote them last year while watching re-runs of a sports anime.

No student from the general education department must found lingering after school at the music department, unless can provide a faculty approval letter.

Or something like that. _Whatever._

But come on, rules are meant to be broken! Live a life!

If he did get caught though, he probably can bullshit his way to freedom –he’s pretty good at that.

And he said so in his reply.

**[15:16] Don**

I’m also hungry

Doesn’t that account to anything?

**[15:16] Me**

Knew it

Backpack

Secret compartment

Kimbap

**[15:18] Don**

Nice

As if anyone actually follows the school regulations anyways (Exhibit A: ~~Kang Younghyun~~ )

Younghyun groans tiredly at being reminded of the amount of reports of violations (grave ones, not this child’s play he was doing) he has to compile by the next council meeting.

And it looks like another one will be added to the list (not him of course, psh)

He presses closer to the wall to get a better view of the lithe boy, definitely a gen ed student (his dark coat is a dead giveaway as opposed to the pristine white blazer of their school’s music department) unlocking the practice room with ease and nonchalance, like he almost doesn’t care if he get caught.

Maybe he did want to get caught though.

Younghyun entertains the thought after standing awestruck and overwhelmed just outside the partially opened door of the room during the entirety of this student’s impressive performance.

If he had the words now, he would have described it as nostalgic, melancholic- yearning. The way his fingers danced, the tensed concentration on his shoulders was a stark contrast to the music he just heard. It was breathtaking –almost moved him to tears, because it resonates to his ears, to his heart as desperate screaming for help.

But still-

“That was beautiful.”

Not at all startled at his interrupting presence, the boy sitting relaxed on the piano stool as though he belonged nowhere else but there replied without turning to him “Was it? It’s just empty notes though.”

“There’s beauty in void too don’t you think?” this time, Younghyun was rewarded with the view of the boy’s face. All sharp angles and soft features, even his lightly curled hair, seeming to be strategically placed, made him pretty-handsome, not _pretty_ handsome. He looked like a senior too, but he can verify that later, for now, he wishes to simply appreciate the beauty in void he found himself gazing back at.

_“Your eyes, blank and bleak but still utterly captivating.”_

The boy turned back to the piano, fingers softly caressing the keys “Things are only beautiful when you see them as such.”

“Exactly!”

His enthused reply was simply met with a raised eyebrow and before he could add something, to say anything to keep the boy talking- a single beep sliced through the air and the boy was moving to leave the room “Excuse me.”

* * *

Kim Wonpil.

That was the name that matched the round, shiningly blank, empty eyes in his memory on the school register’s student profiles. (He was well-aware he was breaking another rule by hacking the school system. But what they don’t know won’t bite his ass. And it’s not like he was plotting some big murder.)

Kim Wonpil, he mouths the syllables of the name.

Upon further –easy, to be honest- investigation, because he got eyes and ears anywhere in school –due to the amount of groups he joined since freshman year- he found out that _piano boy_ was the infamous aloof son of some bigtime business tycoon, was from the star section of the general education department, third best grades in the entire senior class and literally a lonely prince (or so girls fantasied him as) and now apparently, thanks to his curious nature, Younghyun knows he is most likely a music prodigy.

“Can’t we just eat lunch peacefully hyung?” Dowoon sighs as he paused from drinking his milkshake.

“But Dowoon!” he cried “I must know why is he being wasted in our department when he could have been blazing up a storm at the music department!”

“Why?” the younger returns, relaying his obvious confusion “Aren’t you the same though?”

“Listen here you child-“ Younghyun slaps his friend’s arm at the shameless eyeroll “music is great, I love the guitar and bass, I love singing and all and probably someday there will be an agency that will see my talent and recruit me, but man!” he slams a fist on the table in emphasis, leaning closer to Dowoon’s tired, slightly embarrassed face “have you heard that guy play the piano? He’s a genius I tell you!”

“As if you aren’t a genius.”

“ _’As if you aren’t a genius.’_ Can you stop returning the topic to me? We’re talking about him.” Younghyun turns his body, pointing at the general direction of where he last saw Wonpil sitting alone but to his surprise his finger jammed into soft clothes.

Looking up, he found the very same guy they were conversing about boring a stare at his skull.

Cue end credits, please.

“It’s rude to point at people you know” Wonpil deadpans before striding away.

Snapping out of his momentary shock at hearing the soft voice again so soon, he stood up excitedly and hollered, his thick voice easily carried over the general noise in the cafeteria “I’m Kang Younghyun! Class 5-A!”

“You have a death wish” Dowoon quips, tiredly palming his face with the tips of his ears red, when he sat down triumphantly.

“ _’You have a death wish’_ ” he mocks, grinning from ear to ear “that was a golden opportunity presenting itself how could I not grab it? See?” Younghyun raised both his arms in victory then made a loud clap “Bam! Now he knows my name!”

“Like everybody else here. And you’re a council member how would he not know?” The younger grumbles, still quite embarrassed with the scene the older was making and the looks they were getting, but at the same time the light in his eyes was evidence of his fondness for his loud senior “It’s lunch time hyung, let’s just eat now please.”

* * *

“Are you a stalking me?”

“Me? You? Stalking? Never.”

In reality, this is patently untrue. (Kind of)

For the past few weeks, Younghyun had orchestrated a lot of plans so that they can hang out (in the practice room hopefully) so they can talk about music (but to get to know more about him would be great too) and maybe he can experience again being embraced by Wonpil’s music prowess (and if he isn’t pushing the line yet, maybe they can make music together too.)

“Then why are you following me?” Wonpil asks plainly, snapping him out of self-pity at his numerous failed attempts because the universe wouldn’t let him be (“You’re just busy hyung, stop blaming the universe for the responsibilities you signed for yourself on.”)

“Oho look who loves himself so much” Younghyun teased, lightly nudging the shorter student’s elbow and with delight he took note of the light huff Wonpil let out “I kid! I kid! We most probably live in the same neighbourhood” Younghyun grins at Wonpil’s thoughtful look, the first time he saw an expression that wasn’t blank or disinterested “How I never saw you here is beyond me…so where’s your house?”

Wonpil halted to a full stop, his gaze following him questioningly. Once Younghyun realized he was ahead, he turned and he was met with “Is that a typical question you ask strangers?”

“Us? Strangers?” he asked as he retraced his steps so that they were side by side again “I beg to differ. We become acquaintances at the cafeteria yesterday. You don’t remember? I told you my name!”

At his excited bounce, Wonpil exhaled through his nose and resumed walking “You shouted. To the entire student body.”

“Still you know my name,” Younghyun argues with a smile, jogging to catch up and returned to walking once they were in-step with each other “I know yours. Acquaintances. Ah! That’s my house!” quickly turning to Wonpil, he cheekily pouted “You’re really not going to tell me where you live? I can walk you home?”

He was joking about the last bit, but if Wonpil happens to say yes that would be- “No thanks.”

_-great._

Of course he wouldn’t say yes, Younghyun dejectedly thought, but as one not easily disheartened he promised himself to make good progress next time and with that comforting thought in mind he playfully whined “Party pooper.”

But when he noticed Wonpil’s slight smirk in what he hopes is amusement, Younghyun waved enthusiastically “I’ll see tomorrow then Wonpil-ssi!”

* * *

“Kim Wonpil!” he calls out again in a different room than his, students who were preparing to go home not minding him anymore after a week of this occurring every day after the last bell rang “Let’s go! Now! Afternoon classes are cancelled!”

“Huh?” Wonpil dumbly questions yet again, as if he hadn’t been trying to make him hang out with him for the past days. So with purpose, Younghyun strides inside the room, shoves Wonpil’s things inside his book bag, and pulled at his arm “Shut up and walk! Let’s go!”

“Why are we here?” the pianist asked later, standing just beside the piano, hands on his hips and eyes set on him “This is against the rules, is it not Vice Pres?”

“I have permission to use it today,” Younghyun smiles victoriously, waving an envelope “But I can’t believe the genius prince doesn’t know what happens in a music room with only a grand piano inside it.”

Wonpil huffed, exasperatedly shaking his head but, Younghyun internally fistpumps, his hands were already touching the surface of the instrument “A lot of things.”

Seeing the opportunity, the actor in him had to act scandalized “Oh, my pure image of Kim Wonpil just cracked at the middle.”

With narrowed eyes, Wonpil muttered “You are foul.”

“ _’You are foul.’”_ Younghyun parrots, grinning when the other could do nothing but throw his hands up in defeat “ _LOL_ you’re the one with a dirty mind I didn’t even suggest anything bad with my quip earlier.”

“Who says ‘LOL’ out loud?”

“I do and I just did,” he chuckled, walking the short distance to push Wonpil to seat on the stool “But enough of me, sit here and go go, play!”

“Why are you bossing me around? Play on your own. The notes are there just press the keys.” He followed Wonpil’s slender finger pointing at the sheets left on the stand and stayed still, staring at the paper mutely.

And perhaps Wonpil’s learning how to read him too, because he voiced soon after “You don’t know how to read music notes?”

“Am I supposed too?” was his sheepish answer. He faked a pout at seeing the other swipe his questioning gaze at the guitar bag beside him and back to him and then back to the bag “I just felt your judgement pierce my heart, stop that before you offend Mr. Cracklepuff the third and just play for me.”

Since he was the only one there to witness it, no one can argue with him if he says he just had a glimpse of a rather lovely smile.

* * *

“Are you actually studying how to read music notes?” Dowoon asks, incredulity dripping in his tone.

Seriously bent over his phone with an open notebook in front of him and pen twirling in his fingers, Younghyun distractedly answered “Hmm.”

“I’m offended hyung,” Dowoon sighed dramatically, pausing on his game and propping his chin on his hand, eyes trained on him “I’ve been trying for years-“

At Dowoon’s never ending dramatics, he calmly put down his pen and met his friend’s carefully veiled teasing gaze “What do you want?”

Delight shimmered in the younger’s eyes and Younghyun can see life being restored in his posture “There’s a new pizzeria-“

“Brat” he fondly hit Dowoon’s head, obviously the whining earlier was just some extensive ploy to be fed. For free.

“I have to survive this friendship too you know.” Younghyun was about to strike again when Dowoon’s next words caught him off guard “Especially now that you’re more insufferable than ever.”

He caught the teasing. But he doesn’t get it.

Either way, why must he adore Dowoon so much?

Younghyun sighed and once he was sure Dowoon had his attention back on his game, he delivered the halted attack “Ow! Mean hyung!”

“Brat” he repeated before full on glomping at Dowoon making the two of them almost topple over their seats.

It’s nice to share a laugh with someone. And maybe, just maybe Younghyun hopes, he can be the one Wonpil would share his laughter too with someday.

And if it takes studying music notes that, he would.

* * *

“Dowoon, this is Kim Wonpil” Younghyun proudly brandished the slightly gawking male beside him, ignoring the distinctly different sighs that followed.

“Younghyun this isn’t the libra-“ waving a hand towards Dowoon, he continued unbothered “Wonpil, this is my first born Yoon Dowoon.”

Dowoon grants him a minute too long of judgemental stare before saying to his new friend “I’m sorry you had to endure being dragged around by him.”

Younghyun faked gasped, putting on a theatrical face and a dramatic hand on his chest, his witty remark about to spill when Wonpil said in a playfully apologetic tone “I’m sure you’ve experienced worst.”

He was about to express his pains at being ganged up on by two people who just met when Dowoon stood up slowly as though in a movie and put out a hand to Wonpil “Marry me.”

A rough snort.

It was muted but he heard it all the same, taking all his attention away from the knowingly smiling Dowoon.

Wonpil was wearing such amused eyes despite the serious mask.

How beautiful.

* * *

It was hard to keep track of time after that, when it became a routine for his time to end and start when he was with his friends, doing their silly adventures, and these days, Younghyun can admit to himself, it happens specifically with Wonpil.

How could it not? When it’s such a pleasure to witness the different smiles the pianist had.

There was the small amused upturns he first witnessed when he relaxed more around him and Dowoon after being dragged to too many places after school; then the wide eyed, suppressed grin Wonpil often caught onto too soon before it could grow into a silly grin; and his favorite as of yet, the closed-mouth snort. Because Wonpil’s expressive eyes would convey his laughter.

And Younghyun glows with pride when he manages to be the reason for any of those smiles.

But maybe, his favorite is about to be dethroned, with how Wonpil was vibrating from mirth, hiccupping in between breaths and eyes wrinkled at the corners. “Did you- Did you just sing about samgyupsal and jokbal?”

Younghyun blinks back into reality, taking in the sight of the heart that formed on Wonpil’s wide, unabashed smile – _how cruel, for such a smile to be hidden-_ and as much as he itch to take a picture (they last longer, duh) there was just something with being in that exact moment, when he felt so content at simply gazing at this angel of a man.

So Younghyun shrugs playfully, fondly letting out a bark of laughter when he remembered his gibberish about food while mindlessly strumming his guitar “It works right?”

Wonpil taps his chest a few times as though willing himself to control his laughter and failing, because giggles kept on sleeping out – _oh such adorable sounds-_ and with a passionate swipe of his fingers on his teary eyes, he complimented “You are a mad genius, Kang Younghyun.”

Silently, Younghyun watches as Wonpil shakes his head, a smile still painted on his face and he once again wonders to himself “And you are like the sun, Kim Wonpil. What’s clouding your sky?”

* * *

“Again?!” Younghyun loudly screeches, dramatically throwing the controller far _far_ away from him. The traitor.

Dowoon loudly cheers from the sofa, repeatedly screaming “I broke you hyung! Ha! Loser!”

With the beginnings of what he dubs as Wonpil’s ‘hiccup laugh’, Younghyun turns to the said boy sitting beside him on the floor “I can’t believe- can’t believe…You suck at this!”

“ _’You suck at this.’_ ” Younghyun repeats angrily, hiding the effect of the butterfly tickling his stomach at yet again witnessing such an ethereal scene, the sunlight from his window not helping his case at all “You’re one to talk! You suck at this too.”

“Because it’s his first time hyung,” Dowoon and Wonpil exchange winning smiles and shared a loud high-five –it warmed his heart to see Wonpil comfortable around them and just be a boy of his age “and yet he won over you, what’s your excuse?”

“Excuses missus,” he grumbles at Dowoon’s challenge “I’m just better at him.”

“At what? Losing?” Wonpil quips teasingly, eyes closed in a pretty impish grin, sharing another high-five with Dowoon at his smart come back.

And he could only sigh adoringly.

Because yes he was good at losing.

_“Losing myself around you.”_

* * *

“Did you enjoy the show?” Younghyun asked as soon as he settled beside Wonpil on the park bench, his acoustic guitar still strapped on him, to take a break from his free show of singing the few requests from his handful of audience.

The sun was just the right amount of warm and the breeze was comfortable enough to sing and enjoy the afternoon filled with music and good company.

Wonpil smiles softly as he offered him a bottle of water “You were amazing out there, like always.”

Younghyun had to hide his smile at that.

“Sing with me?” he requested after taking a sip, mentally biting his lip because he had wanted this for so long and he was only brave enough to ask now. And as though to reassure him that it wasn’t a bad idea (in anyway because Wonpil’s humming is already sweet to his ears, Younghyun was sure his singing voice was the type that is meant for an audience) he added “Come on you’ll be great.”

And he was right.

The feelings he always saw in Wonpil’s eyes were easily bleeding into his honey voice. It evokes such sensations like he was telling a personal story to you instead of singing a song. Like he was sharing a piece of himself with every word he sways to while he sings to them.

Younghyun was very grateful for his muscle memory, because he wasn’t focused on his fingers on the strings. No. He found himself at awe once again at such display of warmth. That’s the word he often associates with Wonpil. Warm. Even in his most playful, childlike self, Wonpil radiates warmth. And now it was oozing, in the way, he was waving his hands as though to direct the crowd of children to sway with him, the laugh lines around his eyes when even the older people followed him, the relaxed curve of his shoulders and the little tilt in his head when he caught him staring.

What a warm afternoon sun.

He hopes he could take care of _this_ for a long time.

* * *

Even under the early moonlight, he glows. Even though he was shrouded in darkness, he was a lovely sight of a person.

And Younghyun, for all his efforts to know him, liking him for all that he is, and wanting to unravel such a beautiful creature that is Kim Wonpil, cries at seeing him like this.

Eyes shut as though in pain and fists clenched, occasionally banging the keys.

The sound that echoes is nothing like the music he knows Wonpil always expresses with ease.

“Why?” he asked as he took hold of those precious hands “Why are you hurting the piano Wonpil?”

“Because it can’t be me. Why won’t it choose me?”

As the heir to his family’s fortune, Younghyun found out, Wonpil’s father wants him to be the best and uncontested at the top in music and if not he will not pursue.

But for such a young age when he was told about his future, it had scarred Wonpil’s fragile heart. And that is just how it is, resigning to having no control of your life, because you were born into that kind of family.

“It’s like my punishment,” Wonpil shares with him with a hollow chuckle; to be is enrolled in their school. Famous for the music department but there he was, far away from the piano in the general educations.

“I just wanted people to be touched by my music. Why must everything be an achievement, a competition? Why can’t genuine enjoyment and passion be enough?” Wonpil hiccupped, wiping his eyes in frustration “Why does it make me so sad to do what I love the most?”

That night, they shared the walk home silently, unlike every other time they spent it together.

That night, Younghyun learns so much about what’s hurting one of his precious people.

That night, he also learns why it hurts to see him like that.

And in words written on paper, in scribbled chords and unpolished tunes he sings his heart out.

_You’re so pretty when you smile_

_So every time you lose that smile_

_Even if I have to give my all_

_I want to give it back to you_

* * *

Months later, Younghyun was pacing outside the school gates while waiting for Wonpil to finish with talking to some teachers, contemplating his life decisions and questioning his entire existence and is thinking of testing if that certain acid can really melt his bone and flesh into nonexistence.

How ridiculously, annoyingly nosy can he get?

“Hey Pil, don’t be mad” Younghyun practices, guilt finally got the best of him because he was pretty sure _why_ the teachers called Wonpil “But I kind of sent a video of you to the music department head two weeks ago to consider you in the screening for that international scholarship next month-” he paused to groan. He should really stop making decisions for other people especially when Wonpil hadn’t told him yet how he feels about the (admittedly amazing) opportunity. Younghyun takes a fistful of his hair and supressed a scream “Maybe I could sneak in the faculty now and take the copy from-“

“Kang Younghyun!”

Tensing up, he contemplated on running for his life. He could do it, he was taller than Wonpil, and he had longer legs. He can out run him, he was Kang Younghyun, and he could do it.

But just one look at Wonpil’s unreadable face, he freezes on the spot and sputter out explanations pathetically “I’m sorry for being sneaky with the video, I really should have asked but you know-oof“ his messy words were cut off with the impact of Wonpil crashing into him, arms squeezing his shoulders and face buried in his chest.

“Thank you so much!”

If he had squeezed the life out of the shorter boy, it didn’t matter. For there it was-- the beaming grin Wonpil had on his face, despite the teary eyes. It was one of the things he had hoped to protect and keep always plastered on his beautiful face.

* * *

“What?”

From across him, Younghyun smirks fondly at Wonpil’s rough question and cutely furrowed brows. They were at a café near the departure area, waiting for Wonpil’s flight to be called for boarding.

It was a gruesome three months after Wonpil got considered for the scholarship. His father was a steel beast, stiff and powerful. But with the heavy recommendation from their school’s music department, high praise from the international school’s representatives and Wonpil’s sudden confidence to stand up for himself, his father permitted him and promised support on a condition that he was to take a business degree after finishing the program.

Determined as he is, Younghyun was sure Wonpil will be able to achieve anything he sets his eyes on. And he is already so proud of him. He just hopes they wouldn’t become strangers with the way the things are going for both of them (he still has a few weeks to turn in his college applications and he should really be worrying about that, but sometimes, sharing these kinds of moments were far more precious than what societal structures has forced upon him e.g. university, work or whatever they demand to any citizen.)

“I’m not doing anything,” Younghyun smiles from behind his mug. He’ll miss this, because even with the promise of staying in contact, he doesn’t think it would compare to having him there.

At arm’s reach.

In front of him.

But Younghyun’s a patient man; he’s willing to wait, even if the innocence in Wonpil’s gaze at him shows his current place in the other’s life.

_Friends, huh? I can live with that._

“You are. You’re staring. Why?” he didn’t answer and just lets himself get lost in his own thoughts, memorizing the places where Wonpil’s laugh lines usually appear, how round his eyes gets when he’s silently urging him to talk, how his lips forms a wide smile slowly making you see it bloom before your eyes, or how he gets apple cheeks when embarrassed, like right now.

Younghyun grins toothily, endeared, heart leaping for joy at witnessing this.

“Stop staring, Younghyun.”

_So adorable._

When it was time for boarding, Wonpil hugs him one last time and he found himself breathing him in –it will be a long time before they see each other again- “Thank you really-” and just as he was about to ask the pianist why he was hesitating, his view was suddenly blocked by Wonpil’s curly locks and his right cheek was far warmer than anything right now (and it was too early for the summer heat) “let’s see each other soon yeah? I’ll email you as soon as I land.”

Standing shell-shocked from what just happened and brightly blushing (because _what?_ ) he belatedly registered Wonpil’s peals of laughter when he noticed him, most probably gawking funnily, one hand on his heated cheek and the other dumbly waving goodbye.

Maybe _he_ was the oblivious one.

_Damn it._

But with a widening smile he looks ahead until Wonpil disappeared from view and thinks “Soon, my sun, you will warm millions of hearts.”

From: @kwp_

Subject: Songs that will always remind me of you

For you.zip

“You don’t get the last laugh you monkey when I’ve been…all this time.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 😁


End file.
